Is it more?
by Suffocate
Summary: *Chapter 1 up* A/U When Bulma's mom falls ill what will happen. What happens if they cant afford the medicine? How will a eight year old get the money? R


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic unless they are not in the series. Those not in the series are ©Suffocate and should not be used without my permission. If you would like to use one of them in a fic you can email me at **suffocate@nycmail.com **and then wait until I reply. Now it may take up to a week, if I don't respond by then you may then ask again but state that you already have sent one and I didn't reply.

Ages of characters: I will only write the ages of the characters that are going to appear in this chapter

Bulma: eight

Bunny (Bulma's mother): twenty-nine

Yamcha: twenty-five

Is it more?

Part 1

By: Suffocate

Excerpt from 'Controversy of Two Planets'

Chapter: 1

Pages ~-~

            The clock tower that lay in the center of the small town chimed. Its song echoed threw the air before it disappeared some four miles away. It finished singing its song marking it 4:00am.

            All of the street lights, which had candles burning inside a glass case with an opening at the top, had been on since 8:00pm and continued to burn brightly.

            Most of the townspeople were in their houses already, sleeping in their warm beds as the last burning coals in the fireplaces slowly flickered out leaving the smell of burning wood in the air.

            There was one though who wasn't asleep, probably the only person in the whole town who wasn't. In a small house, distant from the center of town, at least a quarter mile away from houses on all its sides, lay.

            It was a small house. It was red brick with an occasional black brick embedded in it. Its black shutters and door made it seem darker inside then it was. But what lay inside remained a mystery to all those sleeping, until morning.

            Inside the house, in one of the three small rooms, a girl of about the age of eight kneels on the hard wooden floor. Her eyes closed tightly and silent tears rolled down her face.  Rosary beads in her trembling hands as she mouthed the words of prayers on each bead, all them for one person.

            After saying the prayers on each bead she stood up and kissed the cross on the end before hanging in back on the wall by a nail that stoke out of it. She then walked out of the room, but not before blowing out the candle leaving the room in darkness.

            She walked down the narrow corridor before stopping at the doorframe of an opened door and looking inside. The light from the three candles inside flickered and danced on the walls of the room. A single figure lay inside.

            Upon a bed inside the room lay the figure of a woman probably in her late twenties or early thirties. She had pale blonde hair, but with her eyes closed you couldn't see that she had aqua blue eyes. Her skin was pale and clammy and she had an old stained cloth on her forehead.

            The girl went inside and took the cloth off of the woman's head and dipped it in a bucket of cold water that lay next to the bed on a small nightstand. She then replaced it back to the woman's head.

The woman slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurred but she was able to make out her daughter as she put the cloth on her head. She reached out a hand to touch her daughters. "Daughter….." She said, her voice no more then a whisper.

Her daughter hushed her and gently rubbed her forearm. "Mom….don't try to talk, you'll just make it worse on yourself. Yamcha should be over soon to help. In the meantime i'm going to go to the market in the center of town to sell some stuff that I grew. Please stay in bed. If you need anything just be careful while Yamcha's not here, ok?"

Her mother nodded and Bulma, her daughter, silently left the room, closing the door on the way out.

She walked outside and over to a small shack on the side of the house. She opened it while she hummed a song quietly, more to herself then anyone.

After opening the door she went inside to a small icebox near the back of the shack. She slid open the door and grabbed a large basket that was next to it.

Inside the ice box there were multiple miniature baskets with frozen grapes in them of all different kinds. The baskets had colored celiphane wrapped on them.

Bulma took them one by one and placed them in the larger basket, continuing to hum the tune quietly to herself.

Once the basket was filled she picked up the heavy basket, closed the door to the ice box, and exited the shack.

When she went outside she noticed someone standing by the door knocking. She smiled and ran over to them putting the basket on the ground as she did do. "Yamcha!" she said as she ran over.

Yamcha looked over to her as she stopped in front of him. "Hey Bulma. How's your mom doing?" He asked.

When he mentioned her mom she looked down. "Well…..i'm fine, but moms not doing so well. I'm going to the market right now to sell some stuff I grew and made to get money for the medicine." She said looking at her feet.

Yamcha frowned. "Oh. Well once we get that medicine she'll get better."

Bulma nodded and took out a pouch. "I know. But I only have about fifteen dollars right now. The medicine cost like seven times that amount."

Yamcha looked at her. "Don't worry; we'll get the money somehow." He then smiled; it wasn't a real smile but it made Bulma feel a little better.

Bulma looked up at Yamcha's face; behind him in a big oak tree she saw something. It was covered by shadows but she could make out the form of a person. She then blinked and it was gone. Maybe she was just seeing things?

Authors Ending Note: Okay. All done the first chapter. Now some of you might be confused in the beginning but that's how the first few chapters might be. Well as you can see this chapter is from an excerpt. Now this isn't from a real book, I wrote it. The first few chapters will just be excerpts. Now this is just part of something that will get bigger. This will not be the story line but it will combine later on. 

Is there a shadow person? If there is who is it? Will they be able to get the medicine? When will our other favorite characters come in? Find out later on "Is it more?"


End file.
